1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an organic light emitting diode display and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode (OLD) display includes two electrodes and an organic light emission layer interposed therebetween. Electrons injected from a cathode that is one of the two electrode and holes injected from an anode that is the other electrode are bonded to each other in the organic light emission layer to form excitons, and light is emitted while the excitons discharge energy.
The organic light emitting diode display includes a plurality of pixels, each including an organic light emitting diode that is formed of a cathode, an anode, and an organic light emission layer, and a plurality of transistors and capacitors for driving the organic light emitting diode are formed in each pixel. Further, a plurality of signal lines for applying a signal to the plurality of transistors and capacitors is formed in each pixel.
In order to implement a high resolution structure, it is necessary to reduce resistance of the plurality of signal lines. When a scan line that is one of the plurality of signal lines is formed of molybdenum (Mo), the width of the scan line is made small in the high resolution structure, so that resistance of the scan line is increased. In this case, it is difficult to perform a full swing scan, resulting in an increase of horizontal line patterns or random spots.
In order to prevent the problem, the scan line may be formed of a low resistance material, such as aluminum (Al), but in this case, the scan line is vulnerable to a thermal processing process, so that it is impossible to perform a doping process by using the scan line as a mask and then perform a dopant activating process. As described above, it is difficult to develop a manufacturing process due to a problem with peripheral processes.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.